


(but i would let them all go) just for you

by raewastaken (IWriteLove)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FakeHaus, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLove/pseuds/raewastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe, back in his mind, in the same place he stashed whatever thoughts he had of that man, was the creeping little feeling that maybe that man shared a name with the one currently curled into his wrist in inky black, that had been there since the day he turned thirteen, when he opened his eyes to the name of his soulmate for the first time, because that’s the kind of luck Lawrence Sonntag had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(but i would let them all go) just for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission done for the lovely lavvrencesonntag over on tumblr (hi jal!). i finished it like last week and decided it was time to put it up on ao3 because i was putting it off for. some reason. who knows why.  
> ive got a couple of others to post too but ill probably post them later.  
> also if you want to commission me theres a link at the end for my post about it!!

When Lawrence was still new to crime, and Los Santos wasn’t really his home, just the place he rested his head at night after too much whiskey at the bars downtown, he hadn’t given much thought to the sleepy eyed man that lived in the apartment across the hall from him, who left at weird hours of the night and came back at ungodly hours of the morning. Lawrence had learned, after living in Liberty City, then Vice City, then Las Venturas, that the less said, the better, and there was something about the way this man carried himself that unnerved Lawrence anytime he happened to see him. The feeling he got around him was crossed between safety, like Lawrence would never be in a position to be hurt with him, and a sort of danger that rolled off his shoulders like dark waves, and made Lawrence shrink up and pull back and feel like the hacking he did was child’s play. Because hacking into multi-million dollar companies and stealing thousands upon thousands from the biggest banks in the country were absolutely, no sarcasm intended, child’s play, but Lawrence digressed.

Whatever this tired man did late at night, when the streets were becoming silent and most people were safe and sound in their beds, was, most likely, a level of illegal activity that Lawrence wasn’t sure he could wrap his head around, now or ever. So he had it pushed to the back of his mind, back behind how much alcohol he needed to stock up his pantry again, and the newest job sitting on his computer, and forgot about it, after the man moved out months later, and Lawrence didn’t have time to think about where he went. And maybe, back in his mind, in the same place he stashed whatever thoughts he had of that man, was the creeping little feeling that _maybe_ that man shared a name with the one currently curled into his wrist in inky black, that had been there since the day he turned thirteen, when he opened his eyes to the name of his soulmate for the first time, because that’s the kind of luck Lawrence Sonntag had.

Thoughts of that man hadn’t entered his mind for years, since he moved out of that roach-infested shit hole he had called his home, and landed himself in the lap of Los Santos’ most powerful gang (or, one of them). It was then, upon first meeting the crew he’d call _coworkers_ in a modernists luxury apartment with shining white floors, that his path crossed again with the sleepy looking man, and Lawrence put a name to his face, and a face to the name on his wrist

Adam Kovic.

They both took it in stride, scary, casual stride, because it really was just Lawrence’s luck that Adam was a roll-with-the-punches kind of guy. Adam’s eyes had dipped down to Lawrence’s wrist the moment they shook hands, and he looked relieved, but unsurprised, at his introduction. His read Lawrence’s name, written in a neat cursive that he could only ever hope to imitate, and part of Lawrence screamed _I told you so_ , while the other wondered if this soulmate thing was actually the work of some kind of deity above. Because, meeting was one half of the challenge, but Lawrence was even more surprised at how much he _enjoyed_ Adam’s company, to the point of infatuation within a week of meeting him, and he considered using the word _love_ after a couple of months. Lawrence wasn’t a rash, run in head-first kind of guy when it came to dating, but Adam was _magnetic_ , wide smiles and infectious laughter, gentle speech that lulled Lawrence into a sense of security and safety, proving that maybe his gut feeling wasn’t too far off years ago. Sure, they were two members of an eight-person team of ruthless criminals, which included ex-hitmen and a drug dealer, but true danger was few and far between for them both, who were cautious as they were ambitious, and sometimes it was easy for Lawrence to forget that they were at the top of the list of Los Santos’ most wanted.

He usually forgot the most during downtime, between robberies and heists and high-speed chases across the county lines, when it was just him and Adam, huddled on the couch watching anime or movies, or playing video games neither of them were good at. He was glad that his seemingly overnight enamorment with Adam wasn’t one-sided, that Adam seemed just as eager to spend long nights curled against him, and wasn’t afraid to get touchy with him in front of the rest of the crew. It gave Lawrence some shred of hope, in this world that had wronged him again and again, that at least _something_ was worth living for.

Maybe he had blurted this out to Adam, in between DVD changes for the next collection of episodes of Bleach, almost six months after they met, and a month after they officially decided to call Adam’s apartment, _their_ apartment. He felt a weight drop into his stomach the moment the words left his mouth, and almost felt a relief wash over him when Adam turned back to him, eyebrows furrowed. “What?” he asked, popping the DVD back into it’s spot in the case.

“Um, I didn’t say anything,” Lawrence countered quickly.

Adam frowned, setting the case down and crossing to sit back down on the couch next to Lawrence. “No, I heard you say something, what did you say?”

 _Fuck_. “I…” he trailed off, sighing and sitting back against the cushions. “I said that, you’re worth living for.”

“Doesn’t it go _worth dying for_?” Adam countered. His tone sounded… defensive. Why he’d be so defensive about this was something Lawrence didn’t understand. He could see it on his face, though, when he turned to look at him; disbelief.

“Adam, I’d die for anyone in this crew,” he told him. “I’d jump on a grenade for Peake, throw myself in front of a bullet for James. I’d even jump off the tallest building in downtown for Spoole. I’d die for any of them, and that’s not what scares me.”

Adam’s face only scrunched up more at that. “How does that not scare you, Lawrence?”

Lawrence grabbed the remote, pausing the episode they were paying no attention to and turning to face Adam better on the couch. Adam’s shoulders were locked up, and he had his arms pressed in on his sides, doing what he always did in situations where his nerves got the better of him, or in situations where, for once, he _didn’t_ want to take control, didn’t want to be confrontational; he was making himself appear smaller, scrunched up, to somehow trick himself into believing he’d just disappear into the background. Lawrence had seen him do this before, and he wasn’t about to let him do this now. “Death doesn’t scare me, Adam,” he told him, bluntly, and watched the emotions shift across his face and in his eyes. Denial, a brief glimmer of anger. “I mean, it can’t. Look at what we do for a living. We rob banks, we break into multi-billion dollar, fortune five hundred companies, swipe livelihoods and eight digit amounts and everything inbetween out from under people’s noses. We shoot up gas stations, go on high speed chases down the interstate, have stand offs with the police. I mean, hell, Joel got _kidnapped_ last month. Death is the least of my worries, Adam.”

“Then what scares you?” he asked, voice soft, quiet, so unlike the leader voice he used during crew meetings, and out over their walkie talkies in the field. _This_ was the side of Adam he got before they fell asleep at night after a long day, and during breakfast over their coffee. This was the Adam that Lawrence had fallen in love with so quickly.

Lawrence took a moment to compose himself, to gather his thoughts, before he hummed. “A lot,” he admitted, quietly. His hands found Adam’s, resting his fingers against his palm, dipping down to run over his name on his wrist. “I’m scared of my abilities not being enough, I’m scared of something going wrong out there, when I’m not there. I’m scared of something horrible happening to any of the guys or Elyse…” he trailed off, before he sighed, heavily. “I’m scared of something happening to you, especially. Because I don’t know what I’d do if… if I lost you, Adam.”

Adam went almost scarily silent, curling his fingers against Lawrence’s skin, while his face remained straight and unreadable. Lawrence, for a moment, thought he had found it, found the metaphorical line in the sand, and he had crossed it, trampled all over it, and somehow offended Adam, but the thought was gone when Adam’s eyes met his. He wasn’t upset, he wasn’t angry, or offended, or whatever else Lawrence had panicked about split second a moment ago. But there _was_ something in his eyes, that he couldn’t place, not before Adam opened his mouth, and spoke. “I’m scared of losing you, too, Lawrence.”

 _Fear_. Adam was _scared_.

He stumbled for a moment, because as quick as he was to admit that, he hadn’t planned ahead for a situation in which _Adam_ would admit the same. “Adam-”

Lawrence was cut off, almost immediately, by Adam leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It wasn’t much, just a gentle brush, before he was pulling away again, his eyes locked onto Lawrence’s. “I… I love you, Lawrence. And I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, at all. Ever.”

For once, Lawrence was actually speechless, truly at a loss for words. Adam looked so serious and intense, but he was so hung up over the _I love you_ , and over the kiss, that he couldn’t even begin to properly sort through what else had been said. Because, yeah, Lawrence would tell himself (and maybe others, with enough alcohol in his system) that he was in love with Adam, had been for a while. His own emotions, his own feelings, his own revelations that he had been sitting on for months, weren’t surprising to him. But he had never expected to have a confession like that tumble out of Adam’s mouth so soon, with a _kiss_ added to it, too, and, honestly, Lawrence didn’t know how to react. He really didn’t. God bless Adam Kovic, and his selective patience that decided that _now_ was a good time to kick in, because he didn’t look worried or hurt over Lawrence’s seemingly never ending silence; he was just sitting there, waiting, eyes trained on him, and _God_ , Lawrence was so fucking _lucky_.

“I- Fuck, Adam,” he mumbled, moving a hand to the back of Adam’s head and leaning back in, pressing their lips together again, relishing in the little noise of surprise Adam made. They sat like that a moment, as Adam’s hands found the front of Lawrence’s shirt and as Lawrence’s fingers curled against Adam’s hair, before Lawrence pulled back, their breaths ghosting over their skin. “I love you, too.”

Adam let out a sigh, pulling Lawrence closer into his space, moving his hands out of his shirt and resting his arms on his shoulders. “You do?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” he said quietly, moving Adam closer and moving his hand to his back, resting it over his shoulder blades. “I’ve wanted to say it for a while.”

“Lawrence…”

He was pulled back in for another kiss, feeling Adam’s arms hold him in place as their chests pressed together, and Lawrence could feel Adam’s heart thud against his ribs, through the thin fabric of his old t-shirt, and almost in sync with his own. It was _nice_ , and it made him forget about what they did for a living, about the scars on Adam’s side from the bullets that didn’t quite miss, and about the guns laying in a cabinet a few feet away, about how tomorrow, they’d be putting themselves into harm’s way again, and the outcomes were endless and terrifying to think about. And it was nice, for now, to forget about all that, for them to just be Lawrence and Adam, lazily making out on a five thousand dollar couch with an episode of Bleach paused on their big screen, who had each other’s names written neatly on each other’s wrists, for them to not be Lawrence the hacker, who can only fire pistols and drank way too much on the weekends, and to not be Adam the leader, who looked intimidating and scary and still flinched when he had to use a rifle. Just being _themselves_ was a breath of fresh air.

Adam separated from the kiss, breathing more labored than it had been before, and they sat there, enjoying the silence between their quick breathes, and the warmth swimming in their guts, before he smiled, a soft chuckle on his lips. “You used to live across from me,” he said. “Years ago. In that shitty apartment on the other side of town. If this is what meeting you would have led to then, you should have said something to me.”

Lawrence blinked, rolling the words over in his head, before grinning and laughing quietly. “Would you believe me if I told you I considered it a few times?”

“Actually, you always seemed drunk, and I’ve seen you drunk,” Adam said, looking back at him. “I don’t know if I trust drunk Lawrence’s judgement.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have trusted my judgement when it came to you?” he asked.

Adam laughed, pulling away to shake his head. “Don’t put words in my mouth Sonntag.”

Lawrence couldn’t help but to mirror his smiles and laughter with his own, because seeing Adam so happy made his heart twist up with warmth in a way it never had before, and watching him like this really was something special. And maybe Adam was right, maybe Lawrence should have said something earlier, back before he was a real criminal, and back when he needed a reason to stay in Los Santos that wasn’t just because he didn’t have the money to move. Maybe he should have said something in those brief moments outside their doors in the hallway, when Adam had bags under his eyes and Lawrence was swaying with every step, just to kick things off quicker, so they both didn’t care huge gaps in their lives for years until they met over shining floors and modern furniture, with six other people watching their first official interaction.

He stopped his thoughts, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Adam’s lips, pulling back and shaking his head. “You’re something else, Kovic. But I love you.”

He willed his heart to not stop, and his brain not to turn to mush when Adam smiled wide up at him. “I love you, too, Lawrence. Now, come on, Bleach won’t watch itself.”

Lawrence really was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](http://seanspooles.co.vu/)   
>  [want me to write you something? check it out here!](http://seanspooles.co.vu/commissioninfo)


End file.
